headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Piranha 3DD
| running time = 83 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 | gross revenue = $8,493,728 Box Office Mojo; Piranha 3DD (2012); Total Lifetime Grosses; Domestic Summary. | preceded by = Piranha 3D | followed by = }} Piranha 3DD is an American horror movie of the predatory animal and comedy genres. It is a sequel to the 2011 film Piranha 3D, which is a remake of the original 1978 movie Piranha by director Joe Dante. Director John Gulager brings you twice the terror and double the D's with a script written by Patrick Melton, Marcus Dunstan, and Joel Soisson. It was produced by Mark Canton and IPW in association with Neo Art & Logic and presented by Dimension Films. It was initially released in the United Kingdom on May 11th, 2012. It received limited U.S. screening on June 1st, 2012 and was released on video-on-demand that same day. The movie stars Danielle Panabaker as Maddy, with Matt Bush as Barry, Katrina Bowden as Shelby, Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh, David Koechner as Chet, Chris Zylka as Kyle, Meagan Tandy as Ashley. Includes guest appearances by Christopher Lloyd and David Freakin' Hasselhoff! Cast Notes & Trivia * Piranha 3DD is based in part on the 1978 creature feature film Piranha by director Joe Dante and writers Peter Goldfinger and Josh Stolberg. Goldfinger and Stolberg both worked as co-producers on this film. * The tagline for this film is "Double the action. Double the terror. Double the D's". Another tagline used on many of the promotional posters is "No Body is Safe". * Piranha 3DD (2012) redirects to this page. * Production on Piranha 3DD began on April 25th, 2011. Principal shooting concluded on June 10th, 2011. IMDB; Piranha 3DD (2012); Filming & Production. * Scenes from this film were shot at Kure Beach and Wilmington, North Carolina. The opening shots of Lake Victoria were filmed at the Salton Sea in California. * At its widest release, Piranha 3DD was screened in eighty-six theaters internationally. * Piranha 3DD closed out of theaters on June 21st, 2012. It had been in release for a total of three weeks (21 days). * Director John Gulager is the son of actors Clu Gulager and Miram Byrd-Nethery. Clu Gulager makes an appearance in this film. * This is director of photography Alexandre Lehmann's first 3D film work. * Actor Ving Rhames makes an uncredited appearance in the film, reprising the role of Deputy Fallon from Piranha 3D. * Actor David Hasselhoff plays a parody of himself in this film. He is an iconic TV actor from the 1980s and 1990s best known for playing Michael Knight on Knight Rider and Mitch Buchanan on Baywatch. This film takes several jabs at Hasselhoff's Baywatch career. * Actor Matt Lintz will go on to play the role of Henry on episodes of AMC's The Walking Dead. His siblings Madison and Macsen Lintz have also made appearances on the show. * Along with Ving Rhames, actor Christopher Lloyd is the only other cast member to appear in both Piranha 3D and Piranha 3DD. * Lead actress Danielle Panabaker is also known for playing the role of Jenna in the 2009 remake of Friday the 13th. * Actress Katrina Bowden is also known for playing the role of Allison in Tucker & Dale vs. Evil. * Actress Sylvia Jefferies is also known for playing the role of Misty Dawn in Rob Zombie's Halloween II. Recommendations External Links * * Piranha 3DD at Wikipedia * * References Keywords Arizona | Dead animals | Decapitation | Drowning | Eaten alive | Female frontal nudity | Female rear nudity | Female topless nudity | Frogs | Genitalia mutilation | Homophobia | Hospital | Knife | Male frontal nudity | Motel | Mutilation | Profanity | Sheriff | Shotgun | Severed fingers | Skeletons | Smoking | Swamps | Wheelchair